1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device which has a data driver to supply a data signal and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light emitting diode display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) on a circuit substrate to independently drive pixels. The thin film transistor substrate has a gate line to transmit a scanning signal and a data line to transmit a data signal. The thin film transistor substrate includes a thin film transistor which is connected with the gate line and the data line or a pixel electrode which is connected with the thin film transistor. Such a display device includes a gate driver to turn on and off the thin film transistor and a data driver to supply gradation voltages corresponding to an image to be displayed.
The number of digital bits of the data driver determines the number of expressible gradations, i.e., the number of levels of the gradation voltage. If the data driver is supplied with n bits, a single color is expressible by 2n levels of gradations while when red, green, and blue colors are to be expressed, 23n levels of gradation are required. The greater number of gradation levels is required to display an image with the greatest fidelity in full color. However, supplying a data driver with a greater number of bits involves high production costs, thereby increasing the price of a display device.